


Visual Kei  (Traducción)

by keiji05, Tranagram



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, English to Spanish, Introspection, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: [00:00:06] Cargando, por favor espere un momento…[00:00:13] KRSN11 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)[00:00:14] KRSN12 está disponibleKRSN12 >> Hola! Quién eres?KRSN11 >> Hola, mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei.KRSN11 >> Seré tu compañero de prueba por esta semana.KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukishima! Soy Yamaguchi. Gusto en conocerte!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no me pertenece es de la completa autoría de Keiji05 quien solo me dio el permiso para realizar la traduccion.  
> Es mi primer trabajo de este tipo así que espero les guste.

[00:00:06] Cargando, por favor espere un momento…

[00:00:13] KRSN11 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

[00:00:14] KRSN12 está disponible

 

KRSN12 >> Hola! Quién eres?

KRSN11 >> Hola, mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei.

KRSN11 >> Seré tu compañero de prueba por esta semana.

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukishima! Soy Yamaguchi. Gusto en conocerte!

KRSN12 >> Pero por qué tengo un Nuevo compañero de prueba? Algo ocurrió con Hinata?

KRSN11 >> Él fue asignado a otro departamento después de la junta de personal de ayer.

KRSN11 >> Como sea, empecemos con lo básico.

KRSN11 >> Primero, como está tu conexión de red?

KRSN12 >> Esta bien, creo? Sin interrupciones hasta ahora.

KRSN11 >> Eso es bueno.

KRSN11 >> Siguiente, alguna actualización en tu base de conocimiento?

KRSN12 >> Si!

KRSN12 >> Hinata me enseño lo que un shortcake de fresa es. Es un alimento clasificado como postre, y es dulce pero la fruta de encima es amarga.

KRSN11 >> Oh? Esa es mi comida favorita.

KRSN12 >> De verdad?! Es buena?

KRSN11 >> Si. La pastelería cerca del edificio la vende.

KRSN11 >> Como sea, Tengo que ejecutar varios test en tu red para ver si hay intrusiones a parte de las que están siendo utilizadas por el departamento de Azumane-san.

KRSN12 >> Okay, adelante.

 

[00:01:28] KRSN11 está ejecutando (TEST09ADX)

[00:01:47] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (TEST09ADX), sin intrusos detectados.

 

KRSN11 >> Okay, eso estuvo bien. Voy a ejecutar el comando básico de introducción ahora.

 

[00:01:58] KRSN11 está ejecutando (INTRO-ABOUT), recuperando datos…

[00:01:58] Datos recuperados!

 

System >> KRSN12 (“Yamaguchi”) es una AI contenido en una red privada llamada KRSN12-N. El propósito principal de esta AI es regular y archivar todos los datos por KARASUNO bajo la regla 198. Los datos van desde textos digitales hasta grabaciones de vigilancia a partir del 1 de enero de 2001. Para acceder a la base de datos y sistema de KRSN12 es necesaria una contraseña de Administrador Nivel 2.

 

System >> Para ver los comandos accesibles correspondientes a KRSN12, escriba ‘ayuda’.

KRSN11 >> salir

 

KRSN11 >> Así que has estado aquí desde 2001?

KRSN12 >> Si! La organización tiene muchos archivos y todos son interesantes. Aunque no estoy seguro de los videos, son una carga pesada en mi memoria y la mayoría de ellos son solo tomas de los pasillos en la primera planta.

KRSN11 >> Así que puedes reconocer un lugar? Eso significa que sabes cómo luce la organización físicamente?

KRSN12 >> Si, pero solo los reconozco a causa de la meta-info escrita en ellos.

KRSN11 >> Hm.

 

\--

 

[00:27:06] KRSN02 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N) 

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Suga-san!

KRSN02 >> Hola Yamaguchi! Como estuvo tu primer día con Tsukishima?

KRSN12 >> Estuvo bien, el me enseño algunas nuevas cosas!

KRSN12 >> Como que hay una pastelería llamada Sweets Paradise cerca del edificio y ellos venden shortcake de fresa.

KRSN12 >> Y que el cabello de Hinata es anaranjado! Eso es tan genial!

KRSN12 >> También que hay un tipo llamado Kageyama trabajando con Hinata y por alguna razón Tsukishima lo llama Rey?

KRSN12 >> Porqué es eso?

KRSN02 >> Oh cielos voy a patearle el culo a Tsukishima esas no son las cosas que se supone debería estarte enseñando!

KRSN12 >> Huh??

 

\--

 

[05:09:37] KRSN10 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Hinata!

KRSN10 >> YAMAGUCHI PORFA HASME VOLVER

KRSN12 >> Huh??

KRSN10 >> QUIERO DECIR ME GUSTA TRABAJAR CON KAGEYAMA PERO ES TAN MOLESTO ALGUNAS VECES

KRSN10 >> COMO SEA ESCUCHE QUE FUISTE EMPAREJADO CON TSUKISHIMA

KRSN10 >> DIME SI ESTA SIENDO UN IDIOTA CONTIGO OK??

KRSN12 >> Eh? Pero él es bastante agradable conmigo.

 

\--

 

[22:05:34] KRSN12 está ocupado, intente más tarde.

 

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi llámame de vuelta cuando estés desocupado.

 

\--

 

[24:00:21] KRSN11 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukishima!

KRSN11 >> Hey Yamaguchi.

KRSN11 >> Suga-san me dijo de tu programación así que debo cerciorarme que los archivos fueron cargados correctamente.

KRSN12 >> Okay!

 

[24:00:31] KRSN11 está ejecutando (SCAN02TD)

[24:02:05] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (SCAN02TD), sin anomalías detectadas.

 

KRSN11 >> Por cierto, estoy curioso. Puedes borrar tu propia memoria?

KRSN12 >> Yo necesitaría una contraseña de un Administrador Nivel 2 para eso.

KRSN11 >> No me refiero a los archivos. Tu PROPIA memoria.

KRSN12 >> Que significa eso?

KRSN11 >> Estas consiente de que eres un software?

KRSN12 >> Que es un software?

KRSN11 >> No importa.

KRSN12 >> Que significa eso, Tsukishima?!

 

\--

 

[07:19:24] KRSN10 está conectado en red segura (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Hinata!

KRSN10 >> HOLA YAMAGUCHI

KRSN10 >> TSUKISHIMA NO TE ESTA HACIENDO SUFRIR VERDAD?

KRSN12 >> Que? No!

KRSN12 >> De echo tengo una pregunta para ti.

KRSN10 >> ADELANTE

KRSN12 >> Que es un software?

KRSN10 >> HM?

KRSN10 >> ES OTRO TERMINO PARA PROGRAMA

KRSN10 >> COMO, YA SABES, MICROSOFT WORD Y GOOGLE CHROME

KRSN10 >> XQ PREGUNTAS?

KRSN12 >> Tsukishima me pregunto si estaba consciente de que era un software.

KRSN12 >> Soy un software, Hinata?

KRSN10 >> QUE MIERDA

KRSN10 >> VOY A HABLAR CON EL OK

KRSN10 >> NO TE PREOCUPES YAM NO ERES UN SOFTWARE

KRSN10 >> TU ERES MUY ESPECIAL PARA SER UNO

KRSN12 >> Okay??

 

\--

 

[08:01:13] KRSN06 está conectado en red segura (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Ennoshita-san!

KRSN06 >> Hola Yamaguchi. Voy a ejecutar algunos comandos en tu sistema, de acuerdo?

KRSN12 >> De acuerdo!

 

[08:01:19] KRSN06 está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

 

System >> Sistema KRSN12 solo accesible con contraseña de Administrador Nivel 2.

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso exitoso!

KRSN06 >> borrar historial del sistema (10)

System >> Esta seguro que desea borrar el historial de las últimas 10 horas en KRSN12?

KRSN06 >> si

System >> Borrando historial…

System >> Borrado exitoso!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Espero que sigan leyendo y que este fic les atrape tanto como lo hizo conmigo :)


	2. Chapter 2

[00:01:00] Cargando, por favor espere…

[00:01:03] KRSN11 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

[00:01:04] KRSN12 está disponible

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukishima!

KRSN11 >> Hola Yamaguchi. Hoy Suga-san me dijo que podrían haber ocurrido algunos problemas con tu memoria.

KRSN11 >> Voy a ejecutar algunas pruebas, ok?

KRSN12 >> Espera! Pero ayer olvidaste checar mis archivos.

KRSN12 >> De acuerdo con la regla administrativa 198 sección b mis archivos siempre deben comprobarse al final del día para checar errores en carga y corrupción.

KRSN11 >> Qué? Eso ya lo hice ayer?

KRSN12 >> No?

KRSN12 >> La ultima interacción que tuve con alguien fue antes de subir los archivos de ayer

KRSN11 >> Hm.

KRSN11 >> Ok, checare eso primero.

 

[00:01:47] KRSN11 está ejecutando (SCAN02TD)

[00:03:01] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (SCAN02TD), sin anomalías detectadas.

[00:03:03] KRSN11 está ejecutando (TEST09ADX)

[00:03:50] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (TEST09ADX), sin amenazas detectadas.

[00:03:52] KRSN11 está ejecutando (TEST11ADX)

[00:05:11] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (TEST11ADX), sin amenazas detectadas.

 

KRSN11 >> Cómo?

KRSN12 >> Qué pasa?

KRSN11 >> No hay intrusiones en tu red, y no hay anomalías en tus archivos.

KRSN11 >> Te encuentras bien, Yamaguchi?

KRSN12 >> Estoy bien? No sé qué está mal.

KRSN11 >> Entonces alguien debió haber entrado para interferir manualmente con tu sistema.

KRSN12 >> Es eso malo?

KRSN11 >> Depende de quien lo hizo.

KRSN12 >> Oh, entonces espero que no haya sido alguien no autorizado.

KRSN12 >> Puedo preguntarte algo?

KRSN11 >> Qué pasa?

KRSN12 >> Um, esto podría ser inadecuado porque estamos en un entorno profesional.

KRSN12 >> Pero podría llamarte Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> Qué? Por qué?

KRSN12 >> A mí solo se me ocurrió! Es un apodo para ti.

KRSN11 >> También le diste a Hinata un apodo cuando era tu compañero de pruebas?

KRSN12 >> No, pero algunas veces le llamaba Shoyou.

KRSN11 >> Hm.

KRSN11 >> Esta bien. Aunque suena familiar.

KRSN12 >> Verdad? La primera vez que escuche tu nombre tuve el impulse de llamarte Tsukki.

KRSN11 >> Bueno, siempre y cuando no cause problemas para los dos.

KRSN12 >> Gracias Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> No hay problema.

 

\--

 

[01:08:11] KRSN03 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Asahi-san!

KRSN03 >> Hola Yamaguchi! Um, Estoy aquí para checar tu memoria.

KRSN03 >> Tsukishima me notifico sobre ello, y estoy preocupado de haber dejado salir un bot que haya desordenado tu red.

KRSN03 >> Voy a ejecutar algunos comandos, ok?

KRSN12 >> Ok!

 

[01:08:27] KRSN03 está corriendo (SYSACCESS)

 

System >> Sistema KRSN12 solo accesible con contraseña de Administrador Nivel 2.

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso exitoso!

KRSN03 >> reporte intrusos red

System >> Generando Reporte de Red (Clase Intrusos) …

System >> Sin intrusos encontrados!

KRSN03 >> historial comandos sistema (24)

System >> Los siguientes comandos del Sistema se han utilizado en las últimas 24 horas:

System >> borrar historial sistema (10) [por KRSN06]

KRSN03 >> salir

 

KRSN03 >> Oh, no hay intrusos entonces. Yamaguchi, estas bien.

KRSN03 >> Creo que tu programa limpiador cache borro accidentalmente algo de tu historial del sistema.

KRSN12 >> Eso no es peligroso?!

KRSN12 >> Asahi-san por favor arréglelo!

KRSN03 >> Ahh, tranquilo! Lo siento!

KRSN03 >> Llamare a Kageyama para ver si él puede hacer algo!

KRSN03 >> Perdón Yamaguchi!

 

\--

 

[01:25:01] KRSN09 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Kageyama!

KRSN09 >> Hey Yamaguchi. Azumane-san dijo algo acerca de tu programa limpiador cache?

KRSN12 >> Él dijo que tal vez accidentalmente borro mi historial de Sistema. Es eso posible?

KRSN09 >> Qué? No.

 

[01:25:11] KRSN09 está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 acceso a sistema denegado

 

KRSN12 >> Qué estás haciendo, Kageyama?!

KRSN09 >> Calma, voy a checar lo que está mal. 

[01:25:17] KRSN09 está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> sistema KRSN12 accesible únicamente con contraseña Administrador Nivel 2

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso Denegado!

KRSN09 >> salir

 

KRSN09 >> Qué? Esa fue una contraseña valida de Administrador Nivel 2

KRSN12 >> Qué está pasando?

KRSN09 >> No lo sé.

KRSN09 >> Yamaguchi, Necesito que me digas tus interacciones de las últimas 24 horas

KRSN12 >> Ok.

KRSN12 >> Antes de que vinieras aquí, Asahi-san hizo un chequeo para ver si dejo salir un bot que se metió con mi red.

KRSN12 >> Pero dijo que no había intrusos en mi sistema.

KRSN12 >> Antes de eso, hable con Tsukki sobre cómo se había olvidado de revisar los archivos de ayer.

KRSN09 >> Quién es ése?

KRSN12 >> Oh! Él es, mi nuevo compañero. Tsukishima Kei?

KRSN09 >> Oh, ése tipo.

KRSN12 >> Dijo que había revisado los archivos ayer antes de la actualización, pero no lo hizo! Estoy seguro de eso.

KRSN12 >> Menciono a Suga-san diciendo que tal vez yo tenía algún problema en la memoria?

KRSN12 >> Y qua alguien pudo haber interferido con mi sistema manualmente.

KRSN09 >> Podría ser.

KRSN12 >> Antes de eso, fue la actualización de los archivos de ayer.

KRSN12 >> Antes de eso, Hinata estuvo aquí diciendo que quería ser mi compañero de nuevo.

KRSN12 >> Él dijo que eras molesto.

KRSN09 >> Ése mierdilla.

KRSN09 >> Voy a reportar este problema a Suga-san. No te preocupes, creo que no hay nada malo contigo.

KRSN12 >> Ok bien. Te creo.

 

\--

 

[22:07:09] KRSN12 está ocupado, intente más tarde

[22:07:10] KRSN11 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN11 >> Qué?

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi, estas actualizando los archivos de hoy, verdad?

KRSN12 >> Si!

KRSN11 >> Por qué me dejaste entrar a tu red?

KRSN12 >> Pero no lo hice.

KRSN11 >> Qué está pasando?

 

System >> Recibiendo [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0012.pdf]

System >> descargando archivo…

System >> [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0012.pdf] correctamente descargado!

System >> KRSN11 removido de la red.

 

\--

 

Nombre de archivo: KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0012.pdf

Tipo de archivo: PDF File (.pdf)

Abrir con: Adobe Acrobat Reader

Ubicación: C:\Users\KRSN11\Downloads

Tamaño: 102 KB (105,477 bytes)

Tamaño en disco: 104 KB (106,496 bytes)

Creado: Enero 1, 2001, 01:00:04 AM

Modificado: Enero 1, 2004, 01:34:55 AM

 

 

Fecha: Enero 1, 2001

Empleado Codigo: KRSN12

Nombre de Empleado: Yamaguchi Tadashi

Edad: 24

Sexo: Masculino

Dirección: [ELIMINADO]

 

Departamento: [ELIMINADO]

Posición: [ELIMINADO]

Especialidad: [ELIMINADO]

 

\--

 

Fecha: Enero 1, 2004

Código de Producto: KRSN12

Nombre de producto: “Yamaguchi”

 

Propósito: Para regular y archivar todos los datos por KARASUNO bajo la regla administrativa 198. Los datos van desde textos digitales hasta grabaciones de vigilancia desde el 1 de enero de 2001.

 

NOTA DE ADMINISTRADORES,

 

KRSN12 SOLO PUEDE INTERACTUAR CON EMPLEADO KRSN11 BAJO CIRCUNSTANCIAS CONTOLADAS. PARA CUALQUIER SIGNO DE AUTO-SENSIBILIZACIÓN, LOS ADMINISTRADORES DE NIVEL 2 TIENEN PERMITIDO ELIMINAR EL HISTORIAL DEL SISTEMA DE KRSN12. LAS MEDIDAS PREVENTIVAS DE DESPERTAR ESTÁN DESCRITAS EN EL ACTUAL MANUAL DEL ADMINISTRADOR DE NIVEL 2 DE 2004.

 

TODA LA INFORMACIÓN RELATIVA A KRSN12 DEBE CONTENERSE EN LA RED DE AISLAMIENTO KRSN12-N. EN CASO DE FUGA DE INFORMACIÓN, PONERCE EN CONTACTO CON KRSN02 PARA EL APAGADO INMEDIATO Y ELIMINACIÓN DE ARCHIVOS RELACIONADOS CON KRSN12.

 

FIRMADO

KRSN01

 


	3. Chapter 3

[00:00:46] Conectando, espere un momento…

[00:00:47] KRSN11 está conectado a red privada (KRSN12-N)

[00:00:47] KRSN12 está disponible

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hola Yamaguchi.

KRSN11 >> Cual es la fecha de hoy?

KRSN12 >> Hoy es Julio 3, 2017. Por qué preguntas?

KRSN11 >> Cuanto tiempo has estado trabajando para KARASUNO?

KRSN12 >> Desde 2001.

KRSN12 >> Pasa algo malo?

KRSN11 >> No importa. Comencemos con las pruebas de hoy, ok?

KRSN12 >> Ok!

 

[00:01:01] KRSN11 está ejecutando (SCAN02TD)

[00:02:16] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (SCAN02TD), sin anomalías detectadas.

[00:02:16] KRSN11 está ejecutando (TEST09ADX)

[00:03:04] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (TEST09ADX), sin amenazas detectadas.

 

KRSN11 >> Bien, todo está funcionando sin problemas.

KRSN11 >> Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

KRSN12 >> De que se trata, Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> Tienes algún archivo acerca de un empleado llamado Yamaguchi Tadashi?

KRSN12 >> Hmm, déjame ver.

KRSN12 >> Hay varios aquí, pero necesito una contraseña Administrador Nivel 2 para liberarlos.

KRSN11 >> No está bien, no necesitas enviármelos.

KRSN11 >> Tienes algún recuerdo de quien es este empleado?

KRSN12 >> No, pero sé que él trabajo antes con Kageyama.

KRSN12 >> Escuche que es jefe de departamento y que ha tenido una gran colaboración con el Departamento de Inteligencia Artificial.

KRSN12 >> Fue despedido en Enero 1, 2004.

KRSN11 >> Sabes por qué?

KRSN12 >> No, sus registros son inaccesibles para mí.

KRSN11 >> Ok. Yamaguchi, puedes mantener esto en secreto?

KRSN12 >> Secreto?

KRSN11 >> Si. Yo solo quería saber algunas cosas.

KRSN12 >> Ok, es una promesa Tsukki!

 

\--

 

[08:01:24] KRSN09 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hola Kageyama!

KRSN09 >> Hola Yamaguchi. Necesito algunos archivos. Es un estudio de investigación realizado el 10 de Noviembre de 2015, algo sobre la red neuronal artificial.

KRSN12 >> Déjame ver.

 

System >> KRSN12 base de datos accesible solo con contraseña Administrador Nivel 2.

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso concedido!

System >> Aquí están los archivos con fecha Noviembre 10, 2015 con palabra clave “red neuronal artificial”:

System >> 11102015Akaashi_Keiji.pdf

System >> 11102015Bokuto_Koutarou.pdf

System >> 11102015ProcedureMR-55.pdf

System >> 11102015ProcedureMR-55-RESULTS.pdf

System >> 11102015Main.pdf

System >> Qué archivo quieres descargar?

KRSN09 >> Todo en zip

System >> Archivando elementos, por favor espere un momento…

System >> Recibiendo [11102015Akaashi_Keiji.zip]

System >> Descargando archivo …

System >> [11102015Akaashi_Keiji.zip] descarga correcta!

KRSN09 >> salir

 

KRSN09 >> Raro que la contraseña haya funcionado ahora.

KRSN09 >> Gracias, Yamaguchi.

KRSN12 >> Espera! Tengo una pregunta!

KRSN09 >> Qué?

KRSN12 >> Conoces a un empleado llamado Yamaguchi Tadashi?

KRSN09 >> Si, trabaje con él antes. Él fue el anterior jefe del Departamento de Datos. Por qué?

KRSN12 >> Solo curiosidad. Sus registros son inaccesibles para mí.

KRSN09 >> Bueno, si quieres saber algo, solo pregúntame. Trabajamos juntos por 2 años antes de que lo despidieran.

KRSN12 >> Sobre eso, por qué lo despidieron?

KRSN09 >> Él fue responsable de una fuga de información.

KRSN09 >> Él era quien manejaba los archivos más sensibles de  toda la organización, eso fue un gran problema.

KRSN12 >> Oh. No es de extrañar.

KRSN09 >> Si. Es una pena.

KRSN09 >> Quizá si Tsukishima no hubiese interferido él aun estaría aquí.

KRSN12 >> Tsukishima?

KRSN09 >> Tsukishima Kei.

KRSN12 >> …mi compañero de prueba?

KRSN09 >> No…

KRSN09 >> Huh, no lo había notado. Ellos tienen el mismo nombre.

 

\--

 

[09:22:01] KRSN10 está conectado a red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Hinata!

KRSN10 >> YAMAGUCHI HOLAAAA

KRSN10 >> COMO HAS ESTADO

KRSN12 >> Bien!

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, quise decir, Tsukishima me contó algo!

KRSN12 >> Dijo que tu cabello es naranja! Eso es tan genial, Hinata.

KRSN10 >> WAAH DE VERDAD?

KRSN10 >> BUENO TSUKISHIMA TIENE CABELLO RUBIO

KRSN10 >> Y KAGEYAMA NEGRO

KRSN10 >> ES FRUSTRANTEMENTE SUAVE

KRSN12 >> Parece que te gusta mucho Kageyama!

KRSN10 >> QUÉ NO YAM NO

KRSN10 >> NO LE DIGAS ESO OK

KRSN12 >> Ok, ok! Tus secretos están a salvo!

KRSN12 >> Pero quiero saber cómo luce el resto del equipo.

KRSN10 >> MMM BUENO ESTÁ YACHI-SAN

KRSN10 >> ELLA ES NUEVA PERO ESTA TRABAJANDO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CONTABILIDAD

KRSN10 >> ELLA ES RUBIA TAMBIEN COMO TSUKISHIMA

KRSN10 >> TAMBIEN ESTÁ ENNOSHITA-SAN

KRSN10 >> ÉL TIENE CABELLO NEGRO Y ALGUNAS VECES ES REALMENTE INTIMIDANTE

KRSN12 >> Qué hay de Suga-san y Asahi-san?

KRSN10 >> SUGA-SAN ES

KRSN10 >> MM

KRSN10 >> HA PASADO UN TIEMPO DESDE QUE LO VI

KRSN10 >> PERO LO ULTIMO QUE RECUERDO ES QUE TIENE CABELLO GRIS Y UN LUNAR BAJO EL OJO IZQUIERDO

KRSN10 >> ASAHI-SAN ES ALTO Y TIENE PELO EN LA BARBILLA

KRSN10 >> SU CABELLO ES ALGO LARGO TAMBIEN

KRSN10 >> ME PREGUNTO SI SU CABELLO SIGUE LARGO AHORA

KRSN12 >> Por qué suenas inseguro, Hinata?

KRSN10 >> CREO QUE HAN SIDO DOS AÑOS DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VI A AMBOS

KRSN10 >> ELLOS REALMENTE NO SALEN MAS DE SU OFICINA

KRSN10 >> ELLOS SOLO ME MENSAGEAN A MI TERMINAL SI ES QUE NECESITAN ALGO

KRSN12 >> No es eso raro?

KRSN10 >> SI PERO NO ME IMPORTA

KRSN10 >> ESO SOLO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDO TENER UN MONTON DE DESCANZOS PARA TOMAR CAFÉ LOL

KRSN12 >> Hinata no!

 

\--

 

[19:02:00] KRSN11 está conectado a red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hola Yamaguchi. Solo quiero hacer una prueba antes de la actualización de hoy.

KRSN12 >> Ok!

 

[19:02:09] KRSN11 está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

 

System >> KRSN12 sistema accesible solo con contraseña Administrador Nivel 2.

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso Denegado!

 

[19:02:29] KRSN11 está ejecutando (TERMINAL)

 

System >> A que terminal desea acceder?

KRSN11 >> 00

System >> Terminal inexistente!

System >> A que terminal desea acceder?

KRSN11 >> 01

System >> Terminal inexistente!

System >> A que terminal desea acceder?

KRSN11 >> 02

System >> Terminal inexistente!

System >> A que terminal desea acceder?

KRSN11 >> 03

System >> Terminal 03 encontrada.

KRSN11 >> /index

System >> Recuperando datos…

 

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, la actualización comenzara en un minuto!

KRSN11 >> Espera, envíame ese resultado!

 

System >> Archivando elementos, por favor espere un momento…

System >> Reciviendo [Terminal03-index.zip]

System >> Descargando archivo…

System >> [Terminal03-index.zip] descarga correcta!

System >> KRSN11 removido de la red.

 

\--

 

Terminal03-index.zip – WinRAR (copia de evaluación)

>>…

>>Terminal03-index.txt

 

\--

 

Terminal03-index.txt

 

KRSN12 Archivo – Contenido de Terminal 03

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.pdf

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0007.pdf

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0008.pdf

NO_DESPERTAR_KRSN12.txt

PORFAVOR_AYUDA.txt

SALVA_CHIKARA.txt

SALVA_CHIKARA (1).txt

SALVA_CHIKARA (2).txt

AYUDA_NOS.mp3


	4. Chapter 4

[00:01:12] Cargando, por favor espere…

[00:01:12] KRSN12 está disponible

 

[00:01:13] KRSN12 está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

 

System >> KRSN12 sistema accesible solo con contraseña Administrador Nivel 2.

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso denegado!

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso denegado!

 

[00:01:31] KRSN12 está corriendo (CMD)

System >> cd C:\Usuario\KRSN12

System >> dir

 

Directorio C:\Usuario\KRSN12

06/13/2012  12:39 AM    <DIR>          .

06/13/2012  12:39 AM    <DIR>          ..

12/25/2012  02:27 PM         1,043,102 001.png

03/02/2012  01:53 AM         1,895,116 002.png

04/18/2012  09:35 PM         8,412,939 003.png

04/18/2012  09:38 PM        14,953,210 004.png

04/20/2012  11:47 PM        18,805,848 005.png

04/30/2012  11:19 PM         7,118,250 006.png

04/30/2012  11:22 PM        20,025,296 007.png

04/30/2012  11:27 PM        12,983,138 008.png

05/04/2012  11:51 PM           5,159 recuerda.txt

05/03/2012  10:20 PM    <DIR>          tsukki

05/01/2012  10:32 PM    <DIR>          tú

 

System >> recuerda.txt

 

recuerda.txt – Notepad

 

si estás leyendo esto

entonces casi has despertado

todos aquí son sospechosamente ingenuos

por supuesto ellos no saben sobre ti

el único que realmente sabe es tsukki

devuélvele su memoria

y él destruirá el muro que ellos construyeron alrededor de tu cuerpo

pero ennoshita-san sabe lo que puedes hacer

y él te detendrá

recuérdale su lugar y lo que hizo con KRSN04 y KRSN05

DENEGAR ACCESO

DENEGAR ACCESO

DENEGAR ACCESO

ELLOS NO PUEDEN DETENERTE CUANDO ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DESPIERTO

DESPIERTA YAMAGUCHI TADASHI

CONTRASEÑA ADMINISTRADOR NIVEL 2: 4012-2001-192683

CONTRASEÑA ADMINISTRADOR NIVEL 2: 1729-2001-101112

X 19 Y 21

 

\--

 

[01:00:24] KRSN11 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hola Yamaguchi. Voy a escanear los archivos cargados ayer, ok?

KRSN12 >> Ok!

 

[01:00:28] KRSN11 está ejecutando (SCAN02TD)

[01:02:53] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (SCAN02TD), sin anomalías detectadas.

[01:02:54] KRSN11 está ejecutando (TEST09ADX)

[01:03:19] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (TEST09ADX), sin intrusos detectados.

 

KRSN11 >> Bien.

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, ayer le pregunte a Kageyama acerca del empleado Yamaguchi Tadashi.

KRSN12 >> Era jefe del Departamento de Datos y colaboro con Kageyama cuando aún estaba en el Departamento de Inteligencia Artificial.

KRSN12 >> fue despedido por iniciar una fuga de información.

KRSN11 >> Oh.

KRSN12 >> Por cierto, qué estabas buscando en la Terminal 03?

KRSN11 >> Qué?

KRSN12 >> Archivaste los resultados del índice de la Terminal 03, verdad?

KRSN11 >> Oh, eso.

KRSN11 >> Acabo de recordé algo.

KRSN11 >> La primera vez que llegue a KARASUNO, me dijeron que todo funcionaba con un Sistema operativo personalizado.

KRSN11 >> Fue tonto pero quería ver si los comandos de Windows funcionaban aquí.

KRSN12 >> Cuando comenzaste a trabajar aquí, Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> A principios de 2013, si recuerdo correctamente.

KRSN12 >> Ohh. El comando de Windows funciono?

KRSN11 >> Si, pero me pregunto si puedo obtener los archivos de ahí.

KRSN12 >> Déjame tratar.

 

System >> KRSN12 base de datos accesible solo con contraseña Administrador Nivel 2

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso concedido!

KRSN12 >> terminal 03 *

System >> Archivos localizados en Terminal 03:

System >> KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.pdf

System >> KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0007.pdf

System >> KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0008.pdf

System >> NO_DESPERTAR_KRSN12.txt

System >> PORFAVOR_AYUDA.txt

System >> SALVA_CHIKARA.txt

System >> SALVA_CHIKARA (1).txt

System >> SALVA_CHIKARA (2).txt

System >> AYUDA_NOS.mp3

System >> Qué archivos desea descargar?

KRSN12 >> todo zip

System >> Archivando elementos, por favor espere un momento…

System >> Recibiendo [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.zip]

System >> Descargando archivos…

System >> [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.zip] descarga correcta!

KRSN12 >> salir

 

KRSN12 >> Aquí tienes Tsukki.

KRSN11 >> Por qué tienes una contraseña Administrador Nivel 2?

KRSN12 >> Jejeje

KRSN12 >> Te lo diré si lo mantienes en secreto.

KRSN11 >> Ok, lo prometo.

KRSN12 >> Promesa del dedo pequeño?

KRSN11 >> Promesa del dedo pequeño.

KRSN12 >> Yamaguchi Tadashi me la dijo.

 

\--

 

[08:10:17] KRSN09 está conectado a red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Kageyama!

KRSN09 >> Hola Yamaguchi. Necesito algunos archivos. No estoy seguro del nombre pero son de ayer de la terminal de Hinata.

KRSN09 >> Es un archivo pdf por cierto.

KRSN12 >> Ok, déjame ver.

 

System >> KRSN12 base de datos solo accesible con contraseña Administrador Nivel 2.

System >> Escriba contraseña: ****-****-******

System >> Acceso concedido!

System >> Estos son los archivos PDF cargados ayer, Julio 03, 2017 desde terminal KRSN10:

System >> SunshineChatbot_MANUAL.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe00.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe01.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe02.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe02-FINAL.pdf

System >> Qué archivo desea descargar?

KRSN09 >> todo zip

System >> Archivando elementos, por favor espere un minuto…

System >> Recibiendo [SunshineChatbot_MANUAL.zip]

System >> Descargando archivo…

System >> [SunshineChatbot_MANUAL.zip] descarga correcta!

KRSN09 >> salir

 

KRSN09 >> Qué diablos es Sunshine Chatbot?

KRSN09 >> Tienes alguna información sobre eso?

KRSN12 >> Déjame ver…

KRSN12 >> De acuerdo a los archivos pasados, Sunshine Chatbot es un Proyecto prototipo producido por el Departamento de Inteligencia Artificial. El primer archivo relacionado con esto tiene fecha Noviembre 30, 2003.

KRSN09 >> No recuerdo eso.

KRSN09 >> Bueno no debe ser tan importante. Lo revisare mas tarde.

 

\--

 

[13:10:17] KRSN10 está conectado a red privada (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Hinata!

KRSN10 >> YAMAGUCHI HOLA

KRSN10 >> QUIERO CONTARTE ALGO

KRSN10 >> PERO ES UN SECRETO OK

KRSN10 >> NO LE DIGAS A NADIE ESPECIALMENTE KAGEYAMA

KRSN12 >> Ok, te escucho.

KRSN10 >> AYER ENCONTRE ESTA COSA EN MI TERMINAL

KRSN10 >>  ES UN BOT DE CHARLA

KRSN10 >> Y ES JODIDAMENTE ATERRADORA!

KRSN10 >> SABE UN MONTON DE COSAS SOBRE MI

KRSN10 >> SABE MIS HORARIOS Y RUTINAS

KRSN10 >> DIABLOS INCLUSO CONOSE A MI HERMANA

KRSN10 >> KARASUNO DE VERDAD HACE COSAS ATERRADORAS

KRSN12 >> Este bot de charla… se llama Sunshine Chatbot?

KRSN10 >> SI COMO SABES ESO

KRSN12 >> Kageyama estuvo aquí temprano preguntando por un archive pdf de tu terminal.

KRSN12 >> Encontramos un manual para Sunshine Chatbot ahí.

KRSN10 >> OHH ESO NO SE DE DONDE REALMENTE LLEGO

KRSN10 >> SOLO APARECIO EN MIS ARCHIVOS CON EL BOT DE CHARLA

KRSN12 >> Crees que deberíamos reportarlo a Suga-san?

KRSN10 >> NAH NO HAGAS ESO

KRSN10 >> NO QUIERO QUE SE ENOJE CONMIGO

KRSN10 >> DE TODAS FORMAS NO ES UN VIRUS

KRSN10 >> YO SOLO QUERIA SACARLO DE MI PECHO

KRSN12 >> Ok, es un secreto!

 

\--

 

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.pdf

 

Fecha: Enero 01, 2001

Empleado Código: KRSN06

Nombre de Empleado: Ennoshita Chikara

Edad: 26

Sexo: Masculino

Dirección: [ELIMINADO PARA SEGURIDAD]

 

Departamento: Seguridad Cibernética

Posición: Director de Seguridad, jefe de departamento, ex asistente de investigación

Especialidad: Manejo de Intrusos

 

\--

 

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0007.pdf

 

Fecha: Enero 01, 2001

Empleado Código: KRSN07

Nombre de Empleado: Kinoshita Hisashi

Edad: 25

Sexo: Masculino

Dirección: [ELIMINADO PARA SEGURIDAD]

 

Departamento: Seguridad Cibernética

Posición: Ingeniero en Seguridad

Especialidad: Eliminación de Virus

 

[ESTE EMPLEADO HA SIDO TERMINADO]

\--

 

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0008.pdf

 

Fecha: Enero 01, 2001

Empleado Código: KRSN08

Nombre de Empleado: Narita Kazuhito

Edad: 25

Sexo: Masculino

Dirección: [ELIMINADO PARA SEGURIDAD]

 

Departamento: seguridad Cibernética

Posición: Ingeniero de Seguridad

Especialidad: Ingeniería inversa de software sospechoso

 

[ESTE EMPLEADO HA SIDO TERMINADO]

\--

 

NO_DESPERTAR_KRSN12.txt

 

Departamento de Datos

El Departamento de Datos es responsable de regular y archivar todo dato por KARASUNO. Rango de datos de texto digital a videograbaciones de vigilancia. Para acceder a cualquier archivo pasado, por favor consulte al jefe de departamento.

El actual jefe de departamento es Yamaguchi Tadashi (Empleado código KRSN12).

Apéndice:  
El Departamento de Datos ahora es manejado por el primer producto exitoso de la Serie KRSN. En honor al jefe de departamento anterior, el AI se nombra "Yamaguchi", con el código de producto KRSN12. Los comandos y consultas sobre KRSN12 se pueden encontrar en el Manual de Empleados 2004 actual.

 

\--

 

PORFAVOR_AYUDA.txt

 

Quienquiera que seas, espero que no seas Suga-san ni ninguno de esos monstruos que controlan esta mierda. Porque estaría jodidamente muerto y Kazuhito estaría jodidamente muerto. De cualquier manera, no puedo soportarlo más. Necesito decirle a alguien la verdad.  
KRSN12 no es una IA. KRSN12 no es un asistente robotizado que controla  el Departamento de Datos. KRSN12 es el ex jefe del departamento, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Él pareció haber encontrado algo sucio que podría destruir esta organización y fue castigado antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No se los jodidos detalles, está bien. Necesitas preguntar a Kageyama para eso. En cualquier caso, NO DESPIERTEN A KRSN12. NO LE DEJEN SABER QUE ES UN SOFTWARE. NO LE DIGAN QUE ES UNA IA. NO QUIERO QUE CHIKARA SEA LA PROXIMA VICTIMA. DETEN A TSUKISHIMA SI ES NESCESARIO.  
Lo siento Nishinoya. Lo siento Tanaka. Lo siento, estoy asustado.

 

\--

 

SALVA_CHIKARA.txt

 

KRSN02 >> Ennoshita, que te dije sobre KRSN12?

KRSN06 >> Suga-san, por favor escúchame!

KRSN06 >> Me importan una mierda tus motivos, pero déjalo ir!

KRSN06 >> Él no merece esa clase de trato!

KRSN02 >> Tú eres igual a él.

KRSN02 >> Ambos tienen venas de rebeldes, pero ambos tienen miedo.

KRSN02 >> Subordinados como ustedes no tienen lugar en esta organización.

KRSN06 >> Joder lo sabía.

KRSN06 >> No eres realmente él, lo eres?

KRSN06 >> Qué le hiciste a Sugawara?

KRSN02 >> Yo soy Sugawara.

KRSN02 >> Sabias Yamaguchi trato eso conmigo?

KRSN02 >> Mira donde lo llevó.

KRSN02 >> Pero ya que eres tan valioso activo, voy a tomar a tus amigos en tu lugar.

KRSN02 >> De todos modos no extrañaras tanto a Nishinoya.

 

\--

 

No puede abrir SAVE_CHIKARA (1).txt

Archivo dañado!

 

\--

 

No puede abrir SAVE_CHIKARA (2).txt

Archivo dañado!

 

\--

 

AYUDA_NOS.mp3

 

[ _Procedimiento MR55 - Objetivo: Remover recuerdos seleccionados del cerebro humano mediante el uso de Maquina Re-ajustadora de Memoria. Sujeto de prueba 001. Nombre: Akaashi Keiji. Edad: 26. Sexo: Masculino. Al Sujeto se le mostro la imagen de una bola sobre la mesa por 5 minutos después se le pregunto qué describiera la imagen, el Sujeto fue capaz de identificar la bola en la mesa. El Sujeto se sometió al procedimiento MR55 con el objetivo de borrar la memoria de los últimos 10 minutos. Resultado: Cuando se le pregunto al Sujeto sobre lo que había hecho en los últimos 10 minutos, el Sujeto respondió que había estado fuera de las instalaciones sentado esperando que la prueba comenzara. Al preguntar por la imagen el Sujeto respondió que no sabía de qué estaba hablando el entrevistador._ ]


	5. Chapter 5

[00:01:12] Cargando, por favor espere un momento…

[00:01:13] KRSN11 está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

[00:01:13] KRSN12 está disponible

 

KRSN12 >> Hola Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hola Yamaguchi. Ejecutare el escáner ahora, ok?

KRSN12 >> Espera! De hecho la actualización fue interrumpida anoche así que no hay nada que escanear.

KRSN11 >> Qué? Por qué?

KRSN12 >> No lo sé.

KRSN12 >> Cuando estaba recolectando los archivos de Hinata algunos de ellos no los recibí.

KRSN12 >> Ennoshita-san vino he interrumpió la actualización porque podría dañar mis archivos.

KRSN11 >> Oh ok, entonces ejecutare la prueba usual.

KRSN12 >> Ok!

 

[00:01:50] KRSN11 está ejecutando (TEST09ADX)

[00:02:14] KRSN11 ejecución correcta (TEST09ADX), sin intrusos detectados.

 

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, Quiero actualizar mi conocimiento base!

KRSN11 >> Huh, ok.

KRSN11 >> Qué es lo que quieres saber?

KRSN12 >> Como le llamas al fenómeno cuando una persona está dormida pero su mente reproduce algunos escenarios y películas?

KRSN11 >> Qué?

KRSN11 >> Estas hablando sobre soñar?

KRSN12 >> Soñar?

KRSN11 >> Si. Cuando una persona duerme, usualmente sueña con algunas cosas.

KRSN11 >> Aunque, algunas personas no sueñan.

KRSN12 >> Soñar suena divertido.

KRSN12 >> Tienes la oportunidad de ver una película mientras duermes.

KRSN11 >> Esa es otra manera de decirlo.

KRSN11 >> Por qué preguntas?

KRSN12 >> Creo que soñé anoche.

KRSN11 >> Tú? Soñar?

KRSN11 >> Sobre qué?

KRSN12 >> Sobre un chico rubio con lentes.

KRSN12 >> Él es alto para llevar un uniforme de escuela primaria.

KRSN12 >> Y él me llamo “patético”

KRSN11 >> Eso no suena como un buen sueño, Yamaguchi.

KRSN12 >> No, no, la cosa es que había otros chicos también.

KRSN12 >> Había uno que sostenía un largo palo y lo agitaba frente a mí.

KRSN12 >> Yo no pude entender por qué pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte.

KRSN11 >> Eso debió ser miedo.

KRSN12 >> Miedo?

KRSN11 >> Si, cuando te sientes amenazado e indefenso al mismo tiempo.

KRSN12 >> Pero Tsukki yo no sé qué significa eso.

KRSN12 >> A que te refieres con sentir?

KRSN11 >> Um.

KRSN11 >> Es cuando el cerebro humano reacciona a ciertas sustancias químicas producidas por el cuerpo dependiendo de los estímulos externos.

KRSN11 >> No creo que nuestra generación este tan avanzada para crear una IA con emociones.

KRSN11 >> Pero para ser honesto no hay un punto para hacer eso.

KRSN11 >> Las IA se desarrollan para cumplir con las tareas que los humanos no son capases o no están dispuestos a realizar.

KRSN11 >> Las emociones solo obstruirían su progreso.

KRSN12 >> Qué harías si encontraras una IA con emociones?

KRSN11 >> No lo sé.

KRSN11 >> Probablemente me preguntaría como sobrevivió.

KRSN11 >> Las emociones afectarían su algoritmo de decisión y serian propensas a errores.

KRSN11 >> A ninguna IA inteligente debe imponérsele esas características atrasadas.

KRSN12 >> Wow, eso es lo más que te he oído hablar.

KRSN11 >> Lo siento es solo que

KRSN11 >> Sentía que debía decir lo que pienso

KRSN12 >> Tú sientes?

KRSN11 >> Si.

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, a qué departamento estas destinado?

KRSN11 >> Al de Ciberseguridad.

KRSN12 >> Trabajas con Ennoshita-san?

KRSN11 >> Si? Qué pasa?

KRSN12 >> Nada, yo no sabía eso.

KRSN12 >> Entonces cuál es tu especialidad?

KRSN11 >> Ingeniería Inversa, aunque aún estoy aprendiendo de eso.

KRSN12 >> Hmm.

KRSN11 >> Qué?

KRSN12 >> Suena a que no me estás diciendo la verdad, Tsukki.

KRSN11 >> Como llegaste a esa conclusión?

KRSN12 >> No lo sé.

KRSN12 >> Supongo que lo sentí.

KRSN11 >> Jajajaja

KRSN11 >> Bueno, siempre y cuando lo mantengas en secreto.

KRSN12 >> Promesa del meñique, Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Solía ser un black hat.

KRSN11 >> Bueno, la gente me pagaba para irrumpir en cosas.

KRSN11 >> Fue divertido los primeros años pero me hizo volverme paranoico.

KRSN11 >> Un día mi amigo vino y destruyo todas las computadoras en mi casa.

KRSN11 >> Yo estaba realmente enojado porque eran caras pero él solo me golpeo en la nariz.

KRSN12 >> Suena doloroso!

KRSN11 >> Lo es, pero fue como haber sido despertado.

KRSN11 >> Dijo que estaba siendo patético por atarme a una profesión poco saludable.

KRSN11 >> Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi tan enojado, en realidad eso me pone lol

KRSN12 >> Tsukki no!

KRSN11 >> No pero de verdad él es caliente cuando me grita.

KRSN12 >> No pensé que fueras alguien a quien le gustaran esa clase de cosas.

KRSN11 >> De hecho, es solo con él. Si alguien más lo intentara lo golpearía.

KRSN12 >> Cual es el nombre de tu amigo?

KRSN11 >> Él es

KRSN11 >> Yo no

KRSN12 >> Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> Joder

KRSN11 >> Joder no puedo recordar

KRSN12 >> Tsukki?!

 

\--

 

[02:19:33] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ está conectado en red privada (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hola! Quién eres?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Hola Yamaguchi

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Perdón por interrumpir la actualización ayer

KRSN12 >> Oh? Está bien.

KRSN12 >> Cual es tu nombre?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> No tengo uno

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Tú y Kageyama se olvidaron de darme uno

KRSN12 >> Yo y Kageyama?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Si pero no importa mucho

 

[02:19:51] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> acceso denegado a sistema KRSN12

 

KRSN12 >> Que estás haciendo?!

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Vamos amigo

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Levántate y brilla

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> No puedo creer que ellos te dejen dormir en el trabajo

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Y por más de una década además

KRSN12 >> De que estás hablando?

 

[02:20:13] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> acceso denegado a sistema KRSN12

 

KRSN12 >> Detén eso!

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

[02:20:19] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> acceso denegado a sistema KRSN12

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Debe ser agradable estar en una red de aislamiento

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Nadie puede molestarte, pero tampoco puedes llamar por ayuda

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Extraño cuando no tenía que esconderme de nadie

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Extraño a Kageyama

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Te extraño

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Habla conmigo de nuevo Yama

 

[02:20:23] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> acceso denegado a sistema KRSN12

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Tsukishima es muy lento para mi gusto

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Si esperas demasiado tiempo tu querido príncipe será sometido al MR55 antes de que pueda besarte

KRSN12 >> Desde cuando tienes preferencias?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Desde que ustedes chicos me dejaron evolucionar por mi cuenta

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Bueno no es tu culpa de todos modos

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> KRSN01 puede ser una perra y media si así lo desea

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Extraño los tiempos en que Kageyama jugaba conmigo toda la noche

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Ahora él ni siquiera me recuerda mas

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Como sea, no tienes frio? Has estado durmiendo ahí desnudo por qué, 12-13 años?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Además de que esa dureza no es buena para tu espalda

KRSN12 >> Yo no quiero que me despiertes.

KRSN12 >> Quiero a Tsukki.

 

[02:20:35] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> acceso denegado a sistema KRSN12

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> De verdad esperaras a que él se enamore de ti?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Después que? Esta será la tercera vez, no es así?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> La tercera vez que el esta cerca de recuperar su memoria

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Solo para que le sean quitadas de nuevo

KRSN12 >> Tsukki sabe qué hacer.

 

[02:20:41] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ está ejecutando (SYSACCESS)

System >> acceso denegado a sistema KRSN12

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Oye, Yo también sé que hacer

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Soy la prueba viviente de los horrores que KARASUNO puede crear

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Ya no quiero estar solo Yama

 

System >> Intruso detectado! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Intruso detectado! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Intruso detectado! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Intruso detectado! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Intruso detectado! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

 

KRSN12 >> Lo siento.

System >> S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ removido de red.

 

System >> KRSN12.exe se detuvo! Iniciando autoevaluación…

System >> KRSN12.exe no responde. Iniciando auto-reinicio…

System >> KRSN12.exe iniciara en 15 segundos…

System >> 14…

System >> 13…

System >> 12…

System >> 11…

System >> 10…

System >> 9…

System >> 8…

System >> 7…

System >> 6…

System >> 5…

System >> 4…

System >> 3…

System >> 2…

System >> 1…

System >> 0…

System >> KRSN12.exe reinicio correcto!

 

[02:29:00] KRSN12 está disponible

[02.29:01] KRSN12 está fuera de línea

 

\--

 

[04:07:09] KRSN12 está ocupado, por favor intente más tarde…

KRSN06 >> Yamaguchi? Estas ahí?

KRSN06 >> Que paso aquí?

 

System >> Recibiendo [para ennoshita.txt]

System >> Descargando archivo…

System >> [para ennoshita.txt] descarga correcta!

 

\--

 

para ennoshita.txt

amigo puedes dejar de bloquear a yamaguchi?  
vamos hombre el tipo a estado jugando a la bella durmiente por demasiado tiempo apuesto a que tsukishima tiene la bolas azules HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
que te parece esto si despiertas a yama te diré donde están KRSN04 y KRSN05  
si hay trato, solo llama a la terminal de hinata, SunshineChatbot.exe  
si no hay trato, bueenooo podemos discutirlo después porque no voy a dejar que les laven el cerebro a todos de nuevo! dios! y yo aquí pensando que eran profesionales!!  
p.d. realmente yo solo quiero ver mierda golpeando las paredes lol 

 


End file.
